The Second Take
by theoutlet
Summary: Rei x Aya. What would happen if Aya chose to let go? The Second Take. There are times when we fail at our first try and we give up, but there are also cases where in we try again and realize, it's worth the try.
1. Chapter 1

**GALS Fanfiction**

Aya Hoshino x Rei Otohata

_Letting go._

It is one of the hardest thing to do, especially when you have to let go of something you love so dearly. But then, why is it so hard to do when you know that it wasn't yours in the first place?

Aya Hoshino and Rei Otohata were walking along the streets of Shibuya.

Some may see it as a date, some may see them as a couple. But both parties knew it was far from that. Aya knew it wasn't like that, and she had to learn it the hard way.

The beautiful woman with long jet black hair walked behind the ice prince of Shibuya. These so-called dates, soon turned out to be a routine, a regular thing to do. It doesn't necessarily mean that it has to have a deeper meaning besides the fact that they are just, walking.

She sighed. Gone was the girl who had high hopes of love, gone was the girl brimming with optimism that sooner or later she can make him fall in love with her. Gone was the girl brave enough to state that she would just stop if he told her to. Gone was the old Aya Hoshino. And before her courage to let go fades, she knew what she had to do.

It was something they both needed.

It was something that will set them both free.

She stopped walking...

"Rei..."

The ice prince soon stopped and turned around to face her, as if silently questioning why she suddenly stopped.

"Let's break up." There, she said it. She actually managed to slip those words out of her lips.

The wind blew silently. She was answered with silence. She smiled sadly. Who was she kidding? What was she expecting? Him begging her to not break up with him? Yeah right, as if that would happen. If anything, he could care less. He was only forced to go out with her. For him, she was an obligation. Something entrusted to him by their friends. Right? After all, this, this setup that that they have, wasn't this because he pitied her?

She sighed. Leave it to the ice prince to not say anything. She should have expected that.

"I want you to be happy Rei…" She started, trying to explain to him why she was doing this, trying to get her point across, even though it seemed like he had no interest in knowing.

"…that's the reason I'm letting you go… I've come to accept the fact that you don't love me, and that all this, everything we did was all out of pity…"

She did her best to smile, a sad smile "…You're free now, Rei."

"You're kidding, right?"

Leave it to him to think that it was all a joke. Wasn't he aware how much it hurts for her to say those words? To let him go? Wasn't he aware of how many days she cried herself to sleep thinking about _this_!? And he's telling her now that this was a joke she made. Well, that was cold.

She shook her head. "No. I'm serious." She answered flatly. Trying to sound emotionless as she can, knowing that her tears may come anytime now.

The ice prince sighed. "Isn't _this_ what you want?"

_This_. Their relationship. To have a relationship with him, yes, yes she wanted that. But she was done pretending, she was done from running from the truth that he could never return her feelings.

"You have no idea how much I want this to work Rei. But not like this, not when you're doing it out of pity. Not when it's obviously not working out…" and there and then, her tears fell…

"What the hell are you talking about Aya?" Rei asked, somewhat irritated by the sudden drama. This was supposed to be just their normal walk to the park. Peaceful and quiet.

She has finally reached her limit.

"I'm talking about us Rei… I'm talking about you. I sometimes wonder if you even see me or look at me as who I really am. I wonder if you ever think of me or if ever you could ever love me…"

"You're being way too emotional Aya. You want to break up?" he sighed "Fine. I'm done."

With that, he walks away.

Sooner or later, _this_ was bound to happen.

_I love you Rei, but I have to sacrifice…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Friends._

These are the people who accept you for who you really are. These are the people who you seek comfort from. People who'll be there when you need it the most.

And for Aya Hoshino, these are exactly the people she needed now.

Ran Kotubuki and Miyu Yamazaki did their best to comfort their heart broken friend. They had no idea that it was this worse. They had no idea that it wasn't working out. All this time they both thought that it was fine; that they were fine. But seeing their friend like this, they realized that what they both thought was wrong.

"I'm seriously dying to kill that Otohata." Ran Kotobuki stated bitterly. Being the impulsive one, it was so like her to come up with something like that.

"Relax Ran. We don't even know what really happened." Miyu Yamazaki calmly said.

Fact is, they really didn't know what truly happened. All they know is that their best friend went to Ran's house with an emotionless face and once they asked her what happened, she broke down without even giving them an explanation.

Seconds, minutes and hours.

Finally, Aya Hoshino calmed down. Miyu slowly decided to ask what truly happened.

The words that came out from her lips were the words they never thought they would hear from her…

"I let him go. I broke up with Rei."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Ran shouted, "are you insane? You broke up with him after everything?! I thought you loved him Aya? And you're here crying your eyes out when you were the one who broke up with the ice prince? Do you know how hard it was to convince him to give it a shot!? And your just letting him go, just like that!?"

"Ran. RAN!" Miyu tried to calmed down the hot tempered gal.

"WHAT? Miyu, I'm trying to knock some sense in Aya's brain! You mole! Go and text him that it was a mistake! Stop crying like there's no tomorrow and do something about it!"

"Ran, you don't understand…" Aya tried to reason

"What do I not understand? That you love him? And it was a stupid decision of yours to break up with him? I perfectly understand that!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Aya shouted.

This got the attention of both her best friends.

"Why can't you just support my decision? I've thought about this a dozen of times and this is what's best, for both of us."

"WHY YOU -" Ran stated trying to reason out to her that this wasn't what's best… or so she thought…

"Ran! Let her finish." Miyu stated sternly.

"This was bound to happen sooner or later." Aya stated "You guys have no idea how much it hurts me to know that he's doing it out of pity. You guys have no idea how hard it is to have this unrequited love because both of you, you guys have found yours, and they love you in return. But, this, mine's not a love like yours. Mine was something that wasn't meant to be, something like a mistake. It pained me to come to the conclusion that _this_ was what's best, but it is. I've made my decision and that's it. I'm not blaming him for not being able to love me, I'm not regretting everything that I've worked hard on. But, I've reached my limit. So now, all I'm asking is for you guys to be here, because I will need you to get through this. Couldn't I ask that?" Aya stated pleadingly.

Miyu was the first one to react "Of course you can count on us. Aya, we'll be with you, we're on your side every step of the way. Right, Ran?"

Ran sighed and said, "I'm sorry. It's just that, after everything you've worked hard on, I can't believe you'll let him go. I just wanted you to be happy Aya. But Miyu's right, we'll always have your back." She stated with a smirk

_Friends_, they truly are the people you can lean and count on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ice._

Something extremely cold but with the right warmth, it is bound to melt.

But, was _her_ warmth enough to melt _his_ ice?

The ice prince of Shibuya, Rei Otohata, was sitting outside the café under an umbrella. His best friend, Yuuya Asuo, managed to drag him here saying they needed to talk.

As Yuuya went back to his seat with his order, he finally said what it was they needed to talk about,

"Ran called yesterday…"

"…" Figures. Leave it to that blabber mouth gal to spread the word that he's single. That he's been dump. Dumped by _her_.

Receiving no response, he blonde haired guy continued… "She told me that Aya went to their house emotionless at first, then once they asked what was wrong, she cried,… she cried for hours Rei."

"Care to tell me what happened between the two of you?" Yuuya asked seriously.

"It's none of your business."

"None of my business?! Rei, its Aya we're talking about! She's my friend, a close one. You're my best friend so don't tell me it's none of my business."

"Hn."

Then there was silence.

Yuuya Asuo can never really completely understand where Rei Otohata stands. Contrary to what others believe, Yuuya knows that Rei wouldn't date someone out of pity. So therefore, it is only right to conclude that he did feel something for the girl.

Yuuya sighed. His friend can be so complicated at times.

"Don't you care?"

"Why should I? We're over."

Ice prince. The title truly suits his best friend. But no matter how hard it takes, Yuuya knew he had to do something to correct this _mistake_.

That's right, everything was just a _mistake_. If there was someone who knew Rei, it was him. And he knows that Rei felt something for Aya. He just has to make Reirealize that. And hopefully, his girlfriend, Ran and her best friend Miyu can also knock some sense to Aya. That they were meant to be; because if there's someone who could melt the ice prince, it's going to be her. That's what he's certain of.

Yuuya chuckled.

"You know, it hurts when you've hurt the person that means the world to you."

He got a glare then Rei stood up "How can you say I'm hurt Yuuya? I'm perfectly fine!"

Yuuya smiled "You may not look like it Rei, but you act like it."

The ice prince turned his back and began to walk away from his best friend. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm leaving."

"I can also see it in your eyes Rei, and the ice prince being so defensive? When you usually don't retort and just walk away. Wake up Rei."

_Wake up before it's too late._


	4. Chapter 4

_ Forgetting._ Why is it so hard to forget when you know it's for the best? Why is it so hard to forget all the pain and the suffering, all those memories you had when it hurt too much just to remember them? Maybe it's because deep within, you yourself want to hold on to that memory, because it was a proof that what you guys had, actually happened…

"So? How are you, Aya?" Towa, Palm Tree's owner and also a good friend of Aya Hoshino asked. Many weeks had passed ever since the break up and although it had been abrupt, both parties seemed civil enough to greet each other normally.

Aya smiled sadly… "I – I can't forget about him."

An honest confession. After all, Aya Hoshino wasn't the kind of person who lies.

"It's funny. Even though I was the one who broke us up… I can't forget about us… I know we didn't have the ideal relationship and it's not like he ever loved me… or even the fact that he's the 'most handsome' guy in Shibuya… those are not the reasons why I can't forget him… "

"Then what is it?" Towa asked comfortingly, placing a hand on top of the heart broken girl…

"It's because he's my first love… my first romance, my first realization that love really does exist…" Aya said with a sad smile.

Towa grabbed the hands of the girl and held them tightly… "You know, trying to forget someone you still love, is like trying to remember someone you never met, trust me, I've been there."

"I know. After all, it's hard to force yourself to stop loving someone when your heart still does… truth is, whenever he's there, I don't know what to do. It's hard to act normal, let alone to even smile, as if I wasn't hurt and pretend that I'm okay and currently happy when obviously, I'm not. But the worst thing is pretending that I don't want to be with him anymore when the fact is, I truly do."

Towa sighed… "Then what are you planning to do?"

…

_"I don't know."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Intoxication_. They say, it's simply getting drunk. But sometimes being intoxicated meant two things; its either you turn yourself into a complete disaster, or others would be able to see the true you…

Yuuya, suddenly received a call from a random bar stating that Rei Otohata was too drunk to drive, resulting to him picking his best friend up. When he reached the bar, he saw Rei, drinking his nth bottle of beer…

He walked towards his best friend… "Yo, you ready?" and for some reason, it didn't surprise him that his best friend answered him with silence. So Yuuya just sat down beside him and order coffee…

"You miss her don't you?" Yuuya tried to generate a conversation with the ice prince…

"Tss." _One shot._

"Admit it, you care for her."

"Hn." _Another shot._

"Rei, stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not." _Then another one._

"You know, sometimes you don't realize how much you care for someone until they decided to stop caring for you…"

There was a long pause between the two men. Realizing that the intoxicated man was not going to reply, the blonde continued with his so called – 'speech'

"You know you love her, you just don't want to admit it. So stop lying to yourself, Rei.

_That did it_. He was answered with a loud thud of the bottle Rei was drinking, "Damn it! Would you stop it Yuuya? Mind your own business!"

It was indeed very rare for the ice prince to lose his cool. But, Yuuya undertood him more than anyone else.

Yuuya sighed. "You wanna know why you can't admit that fact to yourself? It's because you're scared of commitments Rei. Scared to get hurt, and scared to show who you really are. "

At the blonde's words, Rei remembered the words he told her _that_ day…

_"I'm not good at commitments._

_ I'm not good at relationships. _

_I'm not good, period."_

And yet, she still accepted him…

"Shut up." _One more shot._

Yuuya chuckled, "and lastly, you're scared to admit to yourself and to her that she was able to get pass the boundaries you've set around yourself, that you, the known 'ice prince' really like her more than a friend… that you are in fact…"

"..in love with her." The known intoxicated ice prince, _confessed_.

_At last, admission_. At least we are getting somewhere. Yuuya smiled and pat his best friend's back. "You need to be fair with her, Rei. We all know how she feels for you. If you feel the same, then it's only right to let her know. If not, then let her go."


	6. Chapter 6

_Coincidence._ They say coincidences happen by chance, a twist of fate, something driven by destiny. But does it happen for a reason?

Ever since the break up with Yuuya Asuo, Mami Honda had tried to avoid the group. It's not because she was in bad terms with them, really it was as simple as; she needed space. She needed to completely let go and forget…

Mami was shopping around the mall when a familiar voice called her, "Mami?" She turned and saw that the person who was calling her was none other than Aya Hoshino.

"Aya, It's been a while…" The two friends decided to find the nearest café to catch up.

"How have you been? We never really see you anymore ever since -" Aya looked at Mami, as if asking if it was alright to say it – the break up - which was primarily the reason why they rarely see the blonde.

"It's fine, Aya. I'm fine now." Mami smiled sadly.

'Fine' – was it really just that easy? Distance yourself and you'll be fine? Aya looked troubled. Should she also do the same? Or rather, can she do the same? There was an awkward silence between the two friends until Mami decided to speak,

"I've heard what happened, Aya. Towa told me about your break up." Mami paused, looked at Aya and smiled and tried to lighten the topic they were about to approach with asking, "Wanna know a secret?"

"Hm?"

"Towa kept updating me on how you guys are." Mami giggled and said, "She told me she felt like a secret agent or something doing that…"

Aya laughed a little, "That's Towa for you."

Mami once again became serious, "So, how are you Aya?"

"I'm…" _Fine _– Aya wanted to say that word; so that she won't worry Mami. But a part of her wanted to tell the truth because maybe, just maybe, Mami can truly understand her, that maybe, Mami can give her an idea on what she should do. And so, she decided to be honest…

"I can't say I'm fine Mami." Aya stated. To which Mami smiled and places a hand on Aya's shoulder. "I know it's hard, but sometimes, a woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do, right?" Mami said with a smile.

"I just, I just love him too much. So I decided I needed to let him go, for him to be happy. But…"

"You want him back?" The question remained unanswered as Aya just kept staring at her latte. "You know Aya, you need to be fair to yourself. If you want to let him go, then let him go completely." Mami said to the indecisive, meek woman. "If you can let him go for his sake, then you should also be able to do it for yours. If you don't, you'll just end up hurting yourself. Learn to love yourself a little Aya." Mami said with the smile.

True, the reason why Mami distanced herself from the group was for her to be able to forget and completely let go. She knew that the one that could make the man she loves happy wasn't her, so she set him free but she also needed to set herself free.

"Is it worth it?" The question caught Mami off guard, _was it worth it? _She looked back at the moments she and Yuuya spent together, yes, at some point she missed those moments; she missed him. But even when they were still together, she can't help but feel insecure, she can't help but unsure at some point and maybe she knew deep inside the truth about who he truly loves but she was just afraid to acknowledge the truth. When she finally did and decided to set him free, she cried for countless nights but realized that there was no other choice but to be okay and move on. Now, based on Towa's stories of course, she can see how happy and how matured the man she used to love grew because he was with the one he truly loved, and at some point that comforted her because she knew, if they stayed together, neither one of them would have grown to what they are now.

"Aya, you know they say that once you love someone who doesn't love you in return, you never really stop loving them, you just learn to accept the truth and live without them." Mami stated with a sad and pained expression. "I say at some point that its true… and I also think that the realization that both you and the person you used to love would grow once you decided to separate, I think that with that, it will be worth it. Because with doing so, you save yourselves from the pain that would worsen if you continue on." Mami paused and continued with a light and somewhat cheery tone, "Although, that only applies when it's evident that it would not work out."

There was a long pause after that. Mami stood up and looked over the magazine rack and she grabbed one, browsed through and stopped at a page with the article title, 'Got to Believe in Magic' and showed it to Aya. "Look," she said with a smile. "a lot of lucky people say that love is like magic…" Aya scanned through the page and true enough, the article contains multiple stories about their love lives. As she continued to browse through the page, Aya asked Mami who was currently answering a mail through her cell phone, "Don't you believe anymore?"

Mami looked up and said, "I do… but isn't magic only an illusion? Some people are lucky enough to be able to turn that illusion into their reality while the others, wakes up and realize that the illusions they have are far from the reality they are facing." Mami continued to answer her mail until, "Shit. Aya, I need to go…" she said with an apologizing expression.

"It's fine Mami. Thank you for your time."

"Thank you too, Aya. The final decision is still yours, remember that. If you think that by letting go, you'll save both of you from the pain, then let him go completely. Distance yourself if you need it. Lastly, don't ever forget to save some love for yourself."

Aya looked at Mami, she looked at her friend that seemed to have grown ever since her break up with Yuuya, she looked at her friend that seemed to have understood her position and she admired her. If only she was as strong as her, as decisive then maybe, she wouldn't be so troubled.

Maybe this meeting wasn't just a coincidence. Maybe it was a sign, or maybe this is fate telling her, advising her and giving her a clue on what she should do.

Aya sighed and said, "I think, you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

_Timing._ They say love needs the right timing. If your timing sucks, then good luck to you…

The group had decided to go out, a simple bonding where they can eat, hang out, perhaps sing and dance, talk then eat again.

Rei Otohata was walking towards their meeting place, he had finally realize what his feelings were, and maybe this was the time to tell her, rather show her how he feels, because after all, he was Rei Otohata, he wasn't one to speak those cheesy romantic lines easily… but, wasn't that the reason why she left him? He sighed, truth to be told, although he might look cool and distant from the outside, within, he was really troubled on how he should act towards the certain girl who held his heart. How can he let her know how he feels with just being him, Rei Otohata – the ice prince.

He was nearing the place when he heard familiar voices…

"What do you mean you won't be coming?!" Ran's loud voice can easily be picked up from the crowd

"Ran, relax. Aya has her reasons… right Aya?" Miyu stated with a calm voice.

"I need to distance myself for awhile." Aya said meekly

"So you won't see us for awhile?" Ran sighed.

"No. I'll only avoid meetings like this. But when it's just the three of us, it's fine. I hope you understand. I've decided to let him go. But I also need to let him go completely, for my sake."

"Of course we understand. We promised that we'll have your back right? Right Ran?" Miyu said sweetly

"Fine. I'll let this go. But you better do it fast you got that?!"

No matter how much Rei wanted show himself towards the girls and stop Aya from what she was planning, he just can't seem to move his legs from where he was standing. Until he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Yuuya. "What do you plan to do now Rei?"

The week passed and Aya continued to avoid him. Rei on the other hand still haven't said anything or made a move or something. Yuuya and Yamato were at the bar Rei was working. "Yo, Rei. What are you planning to do now? How will you tell Aya?"

"Shut up." Rei said to Yuuya, motioning to Yamato, who was there but might have not yet known the truth.

Yamato chuckled, "Relax. I know. I've known from the start." Both the blonde and the ice prince looked at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? I'm a man too you know! Plus, a guy like you Rei wouldn't just date someone for no reason, especially when you can have any girl you want."

Yuuya laughed while Rei continued to work. "So, what are you really planning now?"

"…"

"Come on Rei, you gotta do something!" Urged his blonde best friend.

"I don't know." Rei answered monotonically.

There was silence until Yamato said, "You gotta do something Rei. Swallow your pride, be a man and tell her what you truly feel. It will save you both from the pain." Rei turned and faced the brown haired man, "How can I? She won't even talk to me. She's avoiding me."

"Then chase after her. Beg her." Yamato said simply. "I can't. That's easier said than done."

"You can't or you won't?!" Yamato was answered with silence. "Swallow your pride Rei. It's better to lose that pride of yours for her, than to lose her because of that useless pride." With those words, Yamoto left the bar.

"Do something about it man." Yuuya said with a sad smile and chased after Yamato.


	8. Chapter 8

_Second takes._ There are times when we fail at our first try and we give up, but there are also cases where in we try again and realize, it's worth the try.

Aya Hoshino didn't expect what just happened. It all happened too fast that it caught her off guard. She didn't expect it to happen at all. A minute ago she was just sitting quietly inside the Palm Tree noticing that the regulars weren't there today and it was just her and Towa, when her friends bombarded her with things like,

Ran texted, "Have you watched it? It's in the radio and even in the magazines! It will be previewed in the television later on! Watch it!"

Miyu called her saying, "It's so romantic! I didn't know he has it in him to be THAT romantic! So, what are you planning to do now? What's your reply?"

Mami also texted her, "I told you, my case only applies if it's evident that it wouldn't work out. Yours looks like it's different."

Her friends' words made her heart pound rapidly. What was really going on, she didn't entirely know.

Then, her questions were answered when Towa switched the TV on and increased the volume with the remote. "You have to watch this" she said with a sly smile.

And there he was, the man she love and is currently trying her best to forget. Her first love, Rei Otohata.

_'It's indeed rare for us to be this privileged to have a special interview of both the hottest guys in Shibuya, everybody please welcome, Mr. Rei Otohata and Mr. Yuuya Asuo.'_

The introductions went on and some other questions followed but one question struck Aya…

_'So, tell us, are the rumors true? Is the ice prince of Shibuya already taken?'_

Yuuya was the one who answered. _'We'll to tell you the truth, that's the reason why we are here today. My best friend is in looooveee.' _Yuuya stated happily with a sing-sang voice. This got the crowd going, with 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhs' others saying 'nooo' while a few wanted to know who the lucky woman might be. While the interviewer, being direct to the ice prince _'So tell us, since when did Rei Otohata, the famous ice prince, learned to love…' _

There was a moment of silence in the television. Until Rei grabbed the microphone and looked at the camera, as if he knew she was watching, as if he was staring at her, only her.

_'Since I met Aya Hoshino.'_

And that crazed the whole crowd. The interview went on having Yuuya answered most or rather, all of the questions with only getting nods or 'yes' and 'no' answers from Rei.

But Aya didn't care about the rest of the interview. All she cared about was the answer she heard previously. _Was it really true?_ Or is this just a cruel joke? Her heart was beating rapidly and her hands were getting cold. Until, it was covered and pulled with a hand much larger than hers. _His _hand. He pulled her towards the staff room, so that no one could hear whatever he was about to say.

And there he was standing in front of her. Then she met his eyes and she looked away blushing furiously…

"Wha.. what are you doing here?"

He wasn't one to beat around the bush, so instead of answering her, he asked "Have you seen it?" to which she answered with a nod still not meeting his eyes.

"If you've seen it. Then, you know how I feel." And that was it, his confession. Simple, direct and straight to the point. After all, he was no good in romance. She still kept silent.

"I never regretted any moment I've spent with you, Aya. You should know that." Then he sighed. "I want you back, Aya. But with one condition…"

He stepped closer, tipped her chin so that she would meet his eyes. So that she'll see how sincere he was. So that she'll see that although he's not good with words and that this was something new to him, he was willing to try. He wants to try this with her; _only her._

Before he stated his condition, he asked her, "Do you still love me?" and Aya blushed harder, if that was even possible.

"Of course." Of course she still loves him. The time she spent away, avoiding him was not enough for her to completely forget him.

Hearing her answer that, as impossible as it sounds, the ice prince smiled, and continued with his condition "I want you to stop loving me too much…"

"Rei…"

"Look," he started, and held her closer, "I don't want you to stop loving me" he bumped his forehead with hers, "but, I want you to save some for yourself, Aya. Because you're a cry baby, helpless at times, selfless most of the time. You're a coward and a mole…"

"I get it Rei… I'm not perfect…" Aya said sadly with a tear threatening to fall, she tried to remove her gaze away from him, but Rei's grip was firm, "and those are the best things about you… that's what makes you, you Aya." He paused and she just looked at him with those innocent brown eyes of hers. Then, he hugged her – tight. He held her like he never did before, because now, he's willing to take the chance and he's willing to fight for their happiness. He is willing to do something he has never done before; afraid to do before…

He was willing to commit. "Aya, I want this to work. I want us to work. You and me." He paused and said, "but, I'm not perfect too, and although unintentionally, I'm bound to hurt you later on. So I want you to save some love for yourself, so when that happens, you'll know what to do."

Aya just clutched Rei's shirt and cried, because at that time, she felt happy. At that time she could only say one thing…

"Okay"

Thus, it began. Their_ second take_ began; only this time, it's bound to last.

**The End.**

* * *

AN: Yeyyy! I've finally accomplished a Super Gals fanfiction! (One of my favorite couples! AyaxRei) I've been a silent reader for so long and I'm just really inspired by other writers which lead me to try writing my own fanfiction. Hahaha I hope you guys liked it :) and thanks for the comments and reviews! They are really appreciated. Thank youuu so much! Please do leave comments and reviews if you have time. And feedbacks too! So that I can improve my writing skills? =))) (or am I asking for too much? :( ) Sorry if some of the characters are out of character :( this is my first time trying this. I tried my best for them not to be like that though -_- Anyways. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
